


Just Dance

by Alastory



Category: Just Dance (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action, Birthday, Bromance, Competition, Friendship, Gen, High School, Humor, Slice of Life, Video Game Mechanics, dance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory
Summary: У Киришимы день рождения, но его план провести его с друзьями в караоке резко покатился к чертям. И теперь он и остальные проходят челлендж — пытаются нагнуть Великого Бакуго в Just Dance.
Kudos: 2





	1. Первый круг

— Нет, вообще не работает! — вздохнул Каминари и осторожно похлопал по пластиковому боку приставки.

— Как же так?.. — расстроенно спросила Яойорозу и поднялась с места: ее модная юбка цвета металлик зашелестела.

— А ты точно там ничего не закоротил? А то с тобой бывает, — с ехидцей предположила Джиро и надула пузырь из жвачки.

Каминари неловко рассмеялся и зачесал в затылке, мол нет, вроде бы нет.

— Надо пойти к персоналу и сообщить о поломке! — Иида уже был на ногах и решительно двинулся к двери, но прежде, чем выйти, резко обернулся к ребятам и раздал инструкции: — Никому не расстраиваться! Наш вечер еще не испорчен! Положитесь на меня, я позабочусь об этой проблеме!

И действительно был таков.

Ашидо вздохнула ему вдогонку:

— Даже слова вставить не дал. А нам и напитки не принесли! Ну что за отстой!

Бакуго зло цыкнул, но ничего не сказал, а именинник, точнее Киришима, пожевывая чипсы, запоздало понял, что аппаратура в их комнате отдыха накрылась:

— Чего? Не работает? — заморгал он.

В ответ Каминари отсоединил микрофоны и кинул ему один — Киришима без труда поймал и завертел в руках:

— Не понял, и чего?

— Не видит, — пожал плечами Каминари. — Приставка не видит.

— Может быть, проблема в проводах? Я могу заменить, если будет необходимость, — предложила мелодичным голосом Яойорозу, на что Киришима добродушно улыбнулся. Она протянула ладонь, и он отдал микрофон ей со словами:

— Рассчитываю на тебя.

— Ну дела! — покачала головой Урарака и посмотрела на Деку, как бы спрашивая, что им делать, но тот опять ушел в себя и копался в записях карманного блокнота. Казалось, что он и отмечать-то пришел из вежливости, а не потому, что у него было время. Примерно с таким же отсутствующим видом сидел и Тодороки: его впервые пригласили на чей-то день рождения и он еще не освоился.

Но прежде, чем кто-нибудь успел предложить хоть какой-то вариант, что делать с приставкой, Иида вернулся с менеджером. Высокая тоненькая японка дежурно заулыбалась и стала кланяться, рассыпаясь в извинениях:

— Нам очень жаль, что вы столкнулись с этой проблемой, однако другие комнаты заняты, и мы не можем предложить вам альтернативу, — тут она поклонилась еще ниже, так что ее черный длинный хвост соскользнул с шеи и хлестнул ее по бедру. — Не желаете ли забрать залог?

— Пф, забирай, тут нам делать нехер, — за всех вдруг решил Бакуго, и от его грубого комментария плечи у девушки дрогнули.

Киришима с удивлением перевел на него взгляд, но ответить не успел — вмешался Иида и в духе профессионального инструктора завел свою шарманку:

— Менеджер еще по дороге любезно разъяснила мне, что мы можем воспользоваться иным функционалом приставки. Разрешите объяснить все вместо нее…

— Ну вот, опять его понесло! — хихикнула Ашидо.

— Несмотря на неявную техническую неполадку…

— Яойорозу, думаешь, проблема в кабелях? — между тем тихо спросил Тодороки.

— Не знаю, Тодороки-сан, на вид, кажется, все в порядке.

— Можешь создать новые, как предложила? — нахмурился Тодороки.

— Да, сейчас попытаюсь. Подключить, Тодороки-сан?

— Да, подключи.

Яойорозу закатала рукав кардигана, живо извлекла из плеча два кабеля с USB-разъемами и пошла настраивать приставку, пока Иида хорошо поставленным голосом вещал:

— Если причина в микрофоне, то мы не должны зацикливаться на караоке. Для нас открыты новые возможности: мы можем воспользоваться камерой и симуляторами танцев…

— Да ты ебнулся, староста! — прохрипел Бакуго и с недовольным видом откинулся на сиденье: он сидел в самом углу углового дивана, закинув ноги на длинный кофейный стол. И вокруг его кед образовалась мертвая зона — одноклассники старались как можно дальше отодвинуть свои закуски и чипсы. А тот же Иида минут пятнадцать выговаривал Бакуго, что так вести себя нельзя, а марать уличной обувью столы недопустимо, но получил в ответ лишь красноречивый жест — вскинутый средний палец.

— А это мысль! — обрадовалась Ашидо.

— Я пас, — тут же слилась Джиро и потерла мочку-кабель между пальцев, но и охнуть не успела, как подруга стиснула ее в крепких объятиях. — Мина!

— Не отвертишься! Будешь с нами танцевать!

— Не дождешься…

— А давайте! Пою я все равно хуже, — вмешалась Урарака и с энтузиазмом вскинула кулачок, но тут спохватилась: — Деку-кун? Деку-кун! Тебе как? Ты будешь? Ты ведь хорошо танцевал на прошлом фестивале?..

— А? — очнулся он. Глаза у него бегали. — Танцевать? Да, конечно. Но я… не очень умею, — сдулся он и снова успокоения ради уставился в свой блокнот.

— Ну, с этим все понятно! — закатила глаза Ашидо. — Яомомо? Ты как?

— Что-то все равно не работает… — озадаченно жала на кнопки виртуального меню та. — Но Иида-кун прав, мы могли бы попробовать что-то другое. Тут есть популярная иностранная игра. Конечно, интерфейс на английском… ох, нет, тут можно настроить японский!

— Заметано! Давайте танцевать! — обрадовалась Ашидо и подскочила с места, увлекая с собой и Джиро.

— Черт… и за что мне?.. — еле слышно простонала сама Джиро и, кое-как выскользнув из крепких объятий Ашидо, сползла на диван.

Каминари оживился, даже обрадовался:

— А ведь будет круто! Там на фестивале не всем повезло. И стопудово Бакуго хоть что-то да не умеет! Петь вот вообще!

— Что ты там вякнул, Пикачу херов? Хочешь, чтобы шею свернул?

— Блин, мужик, а ты и правда не поешь! Ну то есть… так себе, — примирительно улыбаясь, заметил Киришима, за что получил крепкую затрещину — даром что именинник!

«Вот блин! Когда он песенку из Monogotari хрипел, думала, помру!» — зажала себе рот ладонью Джиро и даже на минуту дышать перестала, чтобы проглотить смешок, а не выпустить наружу. Но то, что она не высказала вслух, выдала на-гора Урарака с громким сдавленным хихиканьем:

— А он такой: «Когда позовешь по имени, я аж воспарю!» — пробасила она, прыснула и едва ли не скатилась под стол.

А вот Бакуго со своего места подскочил, как ужаленный:

— Слышь, Урарака, ты не охуела там? Сама, блять, пищишь как мышь давленая, хули тут начала?

— Бакуго-кун, ну мы же не со зла… — попыталась Ашидо, но заткнули и ее:

— А ты, черноглазая, поешь как будто вот-вот кон… — но закончить Бакуго не успел — Киришима взял его в крепкий захват, зажал рот и с неловкой улыбкой на лице потащил в угол.

— Ты отлично поешь, Ашидо! Так держать! — перекрикивая даже Ииду, который что-то еще решал с менеджером, заявил Киришима, но тут ему дали под ребро локтем, и Киришима согнулся, правда, почти сразу выпрямился и сцепился намертво с Бакуго, будто они решили выяснить в сумо, кто кого круче.

И примерно час из четырех заказанных Киришима и его друзья потратили на перепалку.

***

— Ого! Тут и всякие… и диско… и не диско! А эта песня ну очень популярная! — восхитилась Ашидо, и в ее золотых глазах загорелись огоньки радости.

— Да, выбор достойный. Может, начнем с чирлидинга? — предложила Яойорозу.

— О! Это будет совсем как на спортивном фестивале! Просто «ПлюсУльтра»! — оживилась Урарака и запрыгала на месте, как прыгала тогда, у трибун.

— Убейте меня… — простонала Джиро и хлопнула себя по лбу…

— Ага, знаю! Ты бы лучше спела «Отпусти и забудь»! — подколола ее Ашидо.

— Убейте меня дважды… кто-нибудь… — скривилась Джиро и спрятала лицо в ладонях.

— Ну что, начнем? — поторопила Яойорозу, расправила шелестящую юбку и выставила настройки сессии. Урарака потащила Джиро к левому краю, чтобы камера схватила тонкий силуэт, что вышло не сразу, а сама Урарака встала рядом — ее-то камера ухватила мигом. В середину вышла и Яомомо, а справа — Ашидо.

— Блин, как круто, что девчонки будут первыми! Да еще такой ракурс! — залился румянцем Каминари и бросил взгляд Киришиме — тот понимающе ухмыльнулся и вскинул большой палец. Бакуго закатил глаза и пробурчал что-то вроде: «Да нахуй пялиться на их зады?».

Тодороки же с Мидорией о чем-то шептался, а Иида, встав у стены, почти боком к девушкам, одобрительно качнул им подбородком. Яомомо спохватилась, подошла к нему и отдала джойстик, вполголоса объяснила, что делать, и снова вернулась на свою позицию. Иида нажал «пуск».

— Ой, я забыла рассказать, что камера!.. — ужаснулась Яойорозу, но было поздно: лента с моделями человечков уже поползла влево.

— Да ладно! Просто танцуй, как они! — отмахнулась Ашидо.

— Блин, я не успела встать! — с паникой выдохнула Джиро.

— И я… ой, а я вот центральная левая или правая? — Урарака озадаченно вскинула брови и неловко закрутила запястьями, думая, поднимать или не поднимать ногу.

— Трясем мохнатушками, леди! — ободряюще крикнула Ашидо.

— Какими…«мохнатушками»?! Да ты издеваешься… да ты просто издеваешься! — простонала Джиро, едва поднимая колено и запоздало меняя стойки.

— Урарака-сан… давай поменяемся… — взмолилась Яойорозу, потому что не могла повторить грубые и резкие движения девушки с косичками — та плясала на экране, резко дергаясь всем корпусом, опускалась вниз и вскакивала, протягивая руки вверх, а замстаросты так не умела. — Прошу, Урарака-сан, у меня сейчас юбка…

— Не вопрос! — машинально вскинула большой палец Урарака, вытянула руку совсем не по схеме движений, и ее аватару тут же насчитали ноль очков. — Меняемся?

— Да, сейчас! — и они резко махнулись местами. К счастью, камера не заметила этого и продолжала фиксировать движения Яойорозу так же, как и Урараки.

— Опять мохнатушки! Бодрее, бодрее! — не унималась Ашидо и лихо зашагала на месте, высоко поднимая голени, а потом раньше всех подбежала к центру и замахала воображаемым помпонами. А Яойорозу и Урарака едва успели встать на одно колено.

— Как это непросто, — со смущением пожаловалась Яойорозу.

— Зато очень весело! — улыбнулась ей Урарака.

— Я вас убью… — скривилась Кьека, разводя и сводя руки к коленям, а потом поднимая воображаемые помпоны к ушам.

***

— Ты погляди… Урарака и правда легла! — вытаращился Каминари.

— Да, Урарака четкая, ей ничего не влом, а Джиро, блин, вообще старается! — восхищенно выпалил Киришима.

— Ну, никто не знает заранее, какой будет танец. Никто из нас в это не играл, так ведь? Поэтому они хорошо справляются, — подал голос Деку. Они с Тодороки, похоже, все выяснили и теперь тоже смотрели за танцем девушек.

— Думаю, это хорошая тренировка. На координацию, — вдруг вставил Тодороки. Каминари и Киришима вытаращились на него: они не сразу сообразили, к чему высказался Деку, а тут еще Тодороки…

— Херня одна! — буркнул Бакуго, который бы, пожалуй, промолчал, выскажись один только Мидория, но раз и Тодороки следом…

— Ну… эм… это не совсем справедливо, Каччан, — попытался заступиться за девушек Мидория.

— Тут любой наберет, очевидно же! Херня для слабаков! — выплюнул Бакуго и сложил на груди руки.

— Тогда что, покажешь, как там надо? — обрадовался Киришима, потому что еще где-то с полчаса назад уговаривал Бакуго поучаствовать, а тот — ни в какую. «Сами своими танцульками упарывайтесь, а мне нахер не надо!»

— Нет же, отъебись! — гаркнул Бакуго и скривился.

— То есть, ты не смог бы? — вопросительно нахмурился Тодороки и чуть подался к Бакуго вперед, и лучше бы не делал ни того, ни другого — Бакуго естественно решил, что его тут хотят на понт взять.

— А че, двумордый, свою порцию унижения хочешь? Думаешь, не нагну? — едва пропуская сквозь зубы слова, спросил Бакуго и подался вперед сильней, и так едва ли с дивана не соскочил.

— Эй, а давайте без драки! Сегодня же у нашего бро день рождения! — вклинился Каминари, но его никто не услышал.

— Вот это дух мужиков! Вот это дух борьбы! Ну как, попробуем в режиме «все на Бакуго»? — в глазах Киришимы горел энтузиазм, а улыбка превратилась в хищно-радостный оскал. Казалось, Киришима наивно радуется тому, что его друзья придумали, как развлечь себя.

И раз именинник готов в драку ввязаться, останавливать других — дело пустое. Тем более Иида так увлекся танцами девушек, что даже не заметил этой перепалки. И не смог задушить спор в зародыше. А когда подошел и узнал, в чем дело, Бакуго уже с остальными забился, кто с кем и в каком порядке.

— А девушек не будешь учитывать? Мне кажется, Ашидо утрет тебе нос, — невозмутимо заметил Тодороки, и Бакуго тут же гаркнул ему в лицо:

— А хули их спрашивать?! Если яйца есть, то похуй, я всех уделаю! Ну?!

— Они почти закончили, — Тодороки скосил взгляд. — Спросим у них. И тогда решим.

***

Узнав, что ребята хотят Бакуго поставить на место, а Бакуго в очередной раз хочет поставить рекорд, девушки растерялись.

— Эм… это как-то… странно, — смутилась Яойорозу. Она еще тяжело дышала, а лицо у нее раскраснелось. И почему-то Тодороки не сводил с нее такой взгляда.

— Я — сразу нет, — попыталась смыться бледная и вспотевшая Джиро, но Ашидо подхватила ее под локоть и куда-то уволокла в сторону, чтобы что-то прошептать на ухо.  
Урарака же загорелась энтузиазмом не хуже Киришимы:

— Вот это да! Я тебя сделаю, Бакуго-кун! — и она вскинула кулачок. Парни благодушно посмеялись, а Бакуго злобно цыкнул на эту ее провокацию, и всем стало очевидно: Урараку уж точно Взрывокиллер не пожалеет.

— В очередь, сучьи дети! — рявкнул Бакуго, и первым против него вышел Каминари.

— Знаешь, Бакуго, а я чертовски хорош в танцах! — он крутанулся на месте, остановился в эффектной позе, выставил пальцы «пистолетами» и ослепительно, в духе поп-айдола, улыбнулся, явно рисуясь перед девчонками. Если не перед девчонкой.

— Будешь ковер у меня жрать! — мигом остудил его голову Бакуго: с этими словами он резко пнул его под лодыжку, и Каминари, свалившись, едва ли не пропахал носом половину комнаты. Но нет, просто упал мешком и застонал:

— Так нечестно! Я ранен!

— Подымайся, кусок дерьма! А ты, очкарик, врубай музло!

И не слушая возмущенный ропот ребят и строгие комментарии старосты, Бакуго похрустел позвонками шеи, расправил плечи и стал ждать, пока Каминари выберет песню.

***

— Вот как в воду глядел, что ты какую-то херню выберешь… Это что, блять, тектоник? Это что за хуйня вообще? — совершенно не напрягаясь, успевая и двигаться, и говорить, спросил Бакуго. И резво шевелить носками и пятками влево-вправо, без промашек, когда Каминари уже пару раз сбился.

— Фух… не знаю… чувак! Давай… потом! — напряженным тоном отозвался Каминари, особо потому, что Бакуго (в рамках танца!) наступил ему на бедро и сбил этим движением весь ритм.

— Это че, дрыгать ногой в сторону — теперь танцами называется? Это что, блять, сложно? Эй, вы! — Бакуго кинул взгляд через плечо. — Чтоб выбрали нормальную сложность! Не вот эту херову скуку!

— Да-да, о Бомба-сама, мы постараемся! — за всех ответила Ашидо, и пока Бакуго не видел, показала его спине язык.

— Он точно на плавных движениях сольется! — вполголоса заметила Джиро.

— Нет, Каччан не сольется, — помотал головой Деку и грустно улыбнулся — все повернулись к нему. — Он с детства умеет повторять за остальными. Еще с пяти лет хорошо повторял за старшими, поэтому с ним не любили драться. Он выучивал тактику с первого раза и хорошо уходил от атак. Вот и на фестивале был первым…

— Вот же монстр! — испуганно икнула Ашидо.

— Да ладно тебе, ты и сама здорово танцуешь! Сходу всех учила, помню! — ободрил ее Киришима, и та улыбнулась ему в ответ смущенной улыбкой.

— Боже, у Бакуго-сана уже пять звезд! — Яойорозу крепче сжала пальцы. — Его техника и правда хороша! Он ведь точно не играл раньше?

— Думаю, Каччан играл только в аркады… И по разу бил груши в аттракционах на силу, — Мидория снова улыбнулся неловкой просительной улыбкой, мол, что с моего друга возьмешь?

— Мы же герои! Надо подстраиваться! Как мужики! Главное — боевой дух! — еще раз ободрил всех Киришима.

— Ну раз дух… Давайте вымотаем Каччана до предела! До смерти! — вскинула кулак сердитая Ашидо.

— Вот и правильно! До смерти! — присоединилась к ней Урарака, и девчонки стукнулись кулаками.

— Кто там, блять, меня до смерти умотает? — спросил Бакуго почти тут же, не прекращая выделывать последние движение, которые чисто читались как возмущение: пальцы рук складывались в «ты че на?», а махи ногой и поднятия колена могли бы сойти за недоделанный прием из области реслинга. И все бы это считалось странным, если бы парни в шлемах на экране не проделывали то же самое. Под конец Бакуго наклонился к Каминари так близко, будто упасть на него собрался, но почти сразу выпрямился, стоило музыке оборваться.

Сессия закончилась, шкалы прогресса игроков стали заполняться. И шкала Бакуго чуть ли не пронзила небеса. Абсолютная, неоспоримая победа выше пяти звезд. Каминари скуксился:

— Ну блин, чувак, это вообще нечестно!

Бакуго ответил ему вскинутым среднем пальцем:

— Потрачено! Следующий!

***

— Ну что, повеселимся, Бакуго? — задорно бросила Ашидо и чуть повихляла бедрами.

— Че за ебанная панда? Это, блять, я? Страх потеряла, улитка?

— Да. А ты не сердись, мой милый мишка-ковбой! — и Ашидо одарила Бакуго невинной улыбкой.

— Ты тут сдохнешь у меня, гарантирую. Так что резче двигай жопой, не разочаровывай, — огрызнулся он и тут же замолк, вытаращившись на экран.

— Какая жалость, Бакуго-кун… — Ашидо потянула за невидимый канат. — Но двигать попой придется тебе…

И на этих ее словах Бакуго и правда в три скачка приблизился к ней, выставив вперед таз.

— Хороший мальчик! — чуть ли не пропела Ашидо и встала в позу «крутая чикса на танцполе», то есть выставила вперед крутое бедро и сложила руки на груди. Бакуго же описал одной рукой круг, задергал противоположной ногой и закрутил тазом. Все, как сам пожелал, только не себе.

— Я точняк грохну тебя! Прям после этой херни, поняла, черноглазка?

— Ага-ага, не сбивайся! А то пять звезд не получишь! — между делом выпалила Ашидо и повторила движения за Бакуго в точности.

Затем они оба описали круг уже другой рукой, отошли в противоположную сторону и завихляли лодыжками и бедрами в такт музыке. И оба проделали это плавно и совершенно, на «perfect» и первую звезду. Затем разошлись и сошлись: Ашидо встала перед Бакуго, сильно расставив ноги, так что и без того короткая юбка задралась чуть ли не к самому поясу. А розовая рука выделывала такие провокационные махи, что любой бы парень уже прижался к Ашидо, но не Бакуго, который лишь скрипел зубами и, полный скрытой ненависти, все равно безупречно повторял за слегка похотливой пандой каждое плавное движение что носками, что бедрами.

Наконец музыка разошлась, и тут Бакуго показал взрывную мощь: он резко и с невероятной энергией выплясывал нужные движения и четко останавливался тогда, когда его аватар на экране пересекал отмеченную границу. И Бакуго же с готовностью упал на колено и выставил руку, подавая ее Ашидо, чтобы та обошла его кругом. А та, вложив в его ладонь руку, действительно, точно маленькая девочка, проскакала целый круг.

— Во дают! — просипел Киришима, испытав укол ревности.

— Они оба монстры! — замерзшими губами пробормотала Урарака.

— А он достойно справляется, — крепко задумался Тодороки, опираясь подбородком на пальцы — руки у него были сложены на груди.

А тем временем Бакуго и Ашидо уже встали и конкретно так отплясывали на месте, выкидывая лодыжки и вскидывая ритмично руки со сжатыми кулаками. Затем Бакуго опять упал на колено, и Ашидо проскакала вокруг него еще один круг.

— Прям эротика! — и с завистью, и с восторгом выдохнул Каминари, и Джиро одарила его неодобрительным взглядом.

Музыка сменилась на стазис, и Бакуго с Ашидо застыли в провокационных позах, откинувшись спиной назад и так описав тазом круг. Потом выпрямились и стали резко вытягивать руки, едва ли не касаясь друг друга. Еще одно круговое движение руками, еще одна перемена мест — танец уже повторялся, но Бакуго давно все усвоил. И не он один: Ашидо не отставала. Оба набрали по четыре звезды и шли ноздря в ноздрю.

— Давай, Мина! Сделай его! — крикнула Урарака.

— Давай, Бакуго! Танцуешь, как мужик! — поддержал друга Киришима.

— Отъебитесь, блять, все! — злобно выдохнул Бакуго, хотя совсем не запыхался. Он почти привык и к движениям Ашидо, и к адовым движениям ковбоя-Панды, и даже бахаться на колено привык. Но он совсем не ожидал, что придется брать Ашидо под локоть и кружиться с ней. А вот та была готова и протянула ему руку, когда выбора уже не было. И Бакуго, как говорится, не зассал.

— Ох, как это… — Яойорозу покраснела.

— Смело… — досказал за нее Иида и смущенно поправил очки.

Но смело было далеко не это, а то, что под конец Ашидо надо было забраться Бакуго на спину с прыжка, и она это сделала. И Бакуго придержал ее за нагие розовые бедра.

— У меня сейчас мозг заискрится… — и Каминари схватился за сердце.

— Балбес! — и Джиро его возмущенно стукнула.

Но когда музыка закончилась, Бакуго Ашидо без жалости со спины скинул, встряхнулся и отошел с таким видом, будто никогда в жизни ее за коленки не трогал.

Шкалы снова поползли, звезды липились одна на другую…

— Так нечестно! — вскричала Ашидо и топнула ногой! — Почему у тебя лучше?!

Бакуго же язвительно показал ей зубы и ткнул в группку ребят на диване:

— Поржали, придурки? Ну, кто там на меня? Следующий, блять!


	2. Второй круг

— Яойорозу-сан, мы должны дать ему отпор. Так не годится! Так неприемлемо! — горячо убеждал свою заместительницу Иида, на что Яойорозу с грустным видом качала прелестной головкой.

— Нет, Иида-сан, боюсь, я не смогу. Бакуго слишком силен! Это… выше моих сил…

— Нельзя уступать обстоятельствам, Яойорозу-сан! Вы — первая ученица в нашем классе, а еще, насколько мне известно, занимались танцами вплоть до средней школы. Мы не можем отступить! И я поддержу вас! — упорствовал Иида, у которого с тех пор, как брат перестал быть героем, появилось что-то вроде пунктика: он совсем разучился отступать и настырничал даже там, где это было не нужно.

— Нет, я не смогу! — воскликнула Яойорозу и уж было хотела отойти, но тут ее придержал за локоть Тодороки — он бог весть откуда вырисовался, просто как будто из-под земли вырос.

— Яойорозу… — тихо позвал он, и та вдруг сильно покраснела.

— Тодороки-сан?

— Не могла бы ты поучаствовать? — с совершенно серьезным видом попросил Тодороки.

— Но зачем? — растерялась она и всплеснула руками и так высвободила локоть из захвата.

— Я очень полагаюсь на тебя…

— Мы все полагаемся на вас, Яойорозу-сан! — встрял Иида и вдруг резко согнулся пополам в просительном поклоне.

—… мне не совсем понятно, как работает программа, а моя очередь очень скоро… — тем временем гнул свое Тодороки, пока Яойорозу вертела головой, глядела то на Ииду, то на него, не умея выбрать, к кому именно прислушиваться.

— Прошу, Яойорозу-сан! Мы, как старосты, должны отстоять честь класса! — не унимался Иида.

—…я бы лучше понял, как нужно действовать, если бы ты показала безупречную технику. Кажется, ты вполне освоилась… — все так же продолжал обрабатывать Яойорозу Тодороки. И она, слушая его, так откровенно пылала щеками, что даже мальчики заинтересовались, что происходит, а любопытная Ашидо уже вертелась неподалеку, активно подслушивая разговор.

— Ну давай же, Момо! — не выдержала она и повисла на руке подруги. — Ты-то точно сможешь! Мы тебе что-то классическое выберем, не клубное! Не надо будет попой вертеть!

Услышав ее предложение, Тодороки и Иида пораженно замолчали. Будто языки проглотили. Тодороки чуть покраснел скулами, а что до Ииды, то он так и не вышел из низкого поклона.

— Хули вы там встали? Кто там дальше? — рявкнул Бакуго и так поторопил всех.

— Хо-хорошо, — дрожащим голосом дала согласие Яойорозу и медленно, словно на казнь собралась, двинулась к приставке, чтобы выставить песню и режим.

***

— Хера вы умные! Решили, что типа вдвоем меня завалите, гребаные старосты? — с издевкой выпалил Бакуго, когда увидел, что танцевать им надо будет втроем. Яойорозу стояла посередине, между ним и Иидой, и это показалось Бакуго необычным решением.

— Надеюсь на вашу осторожность, Бакуго-сан, — холодно обрубила его вопли Яойорозу.

— Если заденешь Яойорозу-сан, мы назначим тебе штрафные очки, — предупредил Иида.

— Ха? И сколько?

— Минус одна звезда.

— Да вы прихуели! — окрысился Бакуго, но почти сразу собрался и вполне спокойным тоном согласился: — Ладно, валяйте, неудачники. Хуй я ее коснусь! Но! Если она корявки потянет, не впишется, это уже не моя ответственность! Эй, Деку! Где ты, задрот херов?!

Мидория, который во время всего этого разговора что-то тихо втолковывал Тодороки, дернулся, как будто ему по лицу заехали, вскочил с места и встал ровно, руки по швам:

— Каччан?.. Ты что-то хотел?

— Поглядишь за ней! Чтоб староста в меня не вписалась. Усек?!

— А?

— Резче соображай, идиот! Погнали!

— Надо же, вроде и прессует Мидорию, а ему доверят, — вполголоса заметила Джиро.

— Бакуго бы лучше повежливей говорить! Деку-кун ему не груша для битья! Не… не… — надулась Урарака и заерзала на месте, готовая, если что, подскочить и отстоять своего друга. Хоть в рукопашную с Бакуго сразиться.

— А ты, гляжу, за Мидорию горой! Ох, Очако! — притворно вздохнула Ашидо и захихикала.  
Урарака же покраснела ярко-ярко, прямо до корней волос.

***

— Да гребаные задроты… что за хуйня?! Это что, сложно, по-вашему? — раздраженно забурчал Бакуго, перекидывая вес с одного носка на другой и резко поворачиваясь в другую сторону.

— Будь любезен, не выражайся! — одернул его Иида, придерживая козырек воображаемой шляпы.

— Сложность вполне приемлема! — раздраженно и немного смущенно заметила Яойорозу и вскинула стройную длинную ногу, чтобы изящно перекрыть ею колено, а потом увести за колено.

Оказалось, что на каждую сторону нужно было сделать по два таких движения, при этом не забывая под конец связки касаться козырька воображаемой шляпы. Сама Яойорозу проделала все движения изящно и плавно, а Иида синхронно с ней — размеренно и четко, прекрасно вписываясь в ритм. Однако почему-то система больше очков дала Бакуго: он получил первую звезду на долю секунды раньше, чем его противники. Двигался он, пусть и четко, но небрежно, будто ему все это заранее надоело. Как и вскидывать руки и щелкать пальцами, хотя щелчки у него получались смачные и живые. Он также легко подстраивался под движения Яойорозу и Ииды, хорошо за ними шел, а вот они, когда Бакуго вел их в противоположную сторону, то и дело немного отставали.

— Ох, тут нужна концентрация! — напряженно выдохнула Яойорозу и при очередном выпаде рукой в сторону чуть ли не заехала Бакуго в плечо.

— Слышь, вице-староста, аккуратней! Размахалась тут! — тут же рявкнул он, ревностно сторожа свои границы.

— Бакуго, твое отношение к девушкам никуда не годится! — не выдержал Иида и сделал очередное замечание, и от этого перепутал ногу и начал не так — камера не зафиксировала движение, и он тут же отстал немного.

— Меньше трепа, очкарик! Хуево стараешься! — прикрикнул Бакуго и первым хлопнул в ладоши после поочередного выпада ногами. Он плавно и удивительно легко перескакивал с носка на пятку, хорошо чувствуя ритм и успевая поглядывать даже на шкалы заполнения прогресса, чтобы убедиться: его соперники все сильней и заметней отстают. И если бы остальные одноклассники видели не его спину, а лицо, они бы заметили на нем дьявольскую усмешку: Бакуго заранее праздновал свой триумф.

И чуда не случилось. Ииде, пусть он и старательно выполнял движения, не хватило четкости исполнения, а в некоторых связках он путался, с какой ноги начать. Яойорозу не путалась, но сильно устала ко второй половине песни. Плюс юбка сковывала ее движения.

Наконец музыка оборвалась, и Бакуго встал прямо, попутно засовывая кулаки в карманы и горбясь, будто вовсе не танцевал с минуту назад, соблюдая идеальную осанку. Яойорозу разочарованно вздохнула: она была первой и даже заработала пять звезд, но чисто по очкам все равно уступала Бакуго. А Иида едва натанцевал четыре звезды и теперь стоял с опущенной головой. Его энтузиазм мигом куда-то улетучился.

— Пф… да я от вас, задротов, ничего и не ждал! — презрительно бросил Бакуго и повернулся к Деку. — А ты, херов Деку, нарушения видел?

Мидория, как и все остальные, до этого вопроса сохранял молчание, в котором звучала чуть ли не безысходность. Один только Киришима не чувствовал давящей атмосферы и улыбался Бакуго радостной улыбкой.

— Вот это было круто! Ты прям всухую всех делаешь! — вместо Мидории ответил он и вскинул кулак, приветствуя победу друга. Остальные же замялись, отвели взгляд. Мидория помотал головой:

— Нет. Ты никого… не коснулся, — смущенно пролепетал он.

Бакуго, стоило ему это услышать, аж перекосило от самодовольства. Он обернулся к поникшим старостам и нагло рассмеялся им в лицо:

— Выкусите! Хер там, не вышло у вас!

После этого заявления атмосфера в комнате стала совсем мрачной. Чуть ли не тучи под потолком нависли. И, почуяв, как всем вдруг стало плохо, но сцену вышла Урарака. Рассерженная и очень решительная:

— Ты совсем как злодей, Бакуго-кун! А ну прекращай! — и она ринулась к нему и живо завозмущалась: — Это же день рождения! И не твой! Ты почему себя так ведешь? Это же обидно!

— Да! Вообще обидно! — подала голос Ашидо, но, словив злобный зырк Бакуго, как-то завяла.

— Хули обидного? Кто на меня наехал? Вы наехали! Вот и утирайтесь теперь! — рявкнул Бакуго. Да, практически в лицо Урараке, так что ей даже пришлось утереть щеку, чтобы убрать каплю чужой слюны. Осознав, что Бакуго ничуть не жалеет, Урарака надулась еще сильней (казалось, ее розовые щечки вот-вот лопнут) и придвинулась к нему ближе:

— Я… я побью тебя! За уши отдеру, если ты не извинишься перед Яомомо! И перед Иидой-куном! — пригрозила она. Кто-то из парней присвистнул.

Бакуго же, и не думая отступать, навис над Ураракой неотвратимой угрозой:

— Побьешь? Да ладно? Ну, давай! — прошипел он ей в лицо.

Урарака резко вскинула кулак, и тот практически врезался Бакуго в плечо, но в самый последний момент крепкая ладонь перехватила его. Урарака, не растерявшись, ударила левой, но и левую руку взяли в захват, так что теперь она мало того, что стояла близко к Бакуго, который злобно сопел ей в лицо, так еще ничего и сделать не могла — разве что пнуть промеж ног. Но Бакуго уже разгадал ее маневр и быстро выставил вперед правое бедро, готовый принять удар на мышцу. Повисло напряженное молчание, которое предвещало хорошую драку, но…

Вмешался Каминари:

— Стоп-стоп-стоп-стоп! Бакуго, ну Урарака же девушка! Ну куда ты ее схватил?! — едва набравшись храбрости, он обхватил Бакуго за плечо и грудную клетку, чтобы оторвать Бакуго от Урараки. 

Естественно, ничего у него не получилось.

Но тут со своих мест повскакивали девушки и Киришима, который наконец-то понял, что запахло жареным:

— Эй, Бакуго, ну это вообще не по-мужицки! Выпусти Урараку! — растерянно попросил он и кинулся помогать Каминари. Почувствовав руку друга на плече, Бакуго недовольно цыкнул, еще раз поглядел в рассерженное личико Урараки (кстати, та, как только ее схватили, дергалась изо всех сил, чтобы выбраться из захвата) и выпустил добычу — Урарака отшатнулась и едва ли не протаранила ягодицами стол, но вовремя остановилась и встала в неловкую позу то ли канатоходца, то ли пауэр-рейнджера.

— И вообще, деритесь во время танца! Блин, ну то есть спарринг… эм… — потерялся в словах Каминари, и когда Бакуго повернулся к нему и ожег предупреждающим взглядом «я тебе челюсть вынесу», поспешно выпустил своего недодруга и ретировался с поднятыми ладонями, мол, я сдаюсь, сдаюсь!

— Слышала, круглолицая? — обернувшись к Очако, которая все еще стояла в странной позе, рявкнул Бакуго. — Если не зассала, давай, вставай! Хоть где-то что-то! А то нихуя на фестивале! Ну?

— Ты сам напросился, Бакуго-кун! — воинственно объявила та и резко выпрямилась. — Я буду стараться изо всех сил!

— Бедная Урарака-сан… — простонал Мидория и в ужасе прикрыл ладонями глаза.

***

— Да ты прихуела, стерва щекастая! Какого хуя опять панда?! — мгновенно вышел из себя Бакуго, когда увидел, что за песню выбирает его соперница, а потом отдает джойстик Яомомо.

— Хочу, и панда! — голосом капризного мальчишки бросила Урарака и встала рядом с Бакуго.

— Тут на одного, идиотина! — продолжал разоряться Бакуго. — Ты чем глядишь? Жопой?!

— Стукну! И не на одного!

— Да… здесь настройка на два игрока, — усталым голосом подтвердила Яойорозу и нажала play.

На экране телевизора появилась толпа, подсвеченная фиолетовыми лучами, и панда, которая гоняла воображаемый мяч. Недовольно цокнув, Бакуго тоже взялся бить по воображаемому мячу, будто к броску готовился. Урарака усмехнулась и тоже задвигала рукой: ее маленькие пальцы в растопырку неловко били по воздуху.

Но тут панда на экране плавно и расслабленно развела лапами, опустила их, провела сначала одной лапой от бока в сторону, при этом лениво пританцовывая, а потом другой, и Урарака с Бакуго повторили в точности за пандой. Точнее, в точности повторил Бакуго, а Урарака перепутала руки, что ее нисколько не расстроило. Разгоряченный ссорой, желая поскорее поставить Урараку на место, Бакуго чуть ли не лопался от злости, а вот у его соперницы раздражение мгновенно испарилось, щечки сдулись, и сама она, точно завороженный ребенок, увлеклась песней, под которую скорее беспокойно дергалась, чем действительно танцевала.

Что Бакуго, что Урарака плавно развели руками, подняли одну к ушам, ритмично повскидывали несколько раз кулак, при этом пританцовывая и вышагивая из стороны в стороны, и так несколько раз, пока Бакуго не рявкнул:

— Ну пиздец! Отрубиться можно! Сон нагоняет только так!

— Не нравится — не танцуй! Сдавайся! — в тон ответила ему Урарака и практически сразу позабыла о Бакуго. Вместо этого она следила за пандой с таким увлечением и интересом, с такой невинной улыбкой, что смахивала на ребенка, который пытается повторить за маскотом, вышагивающим по улице. И делает это не слишком удачно, скорее, веселья ради.

— Слышь, старайся! Нехер мне поддаваться! — пробурчал Бакуго, когда они оба оборачивались вокруг своей оси. Он — изящно и правильно, а Урарака чуть ли в ногах не запуталась, но от этого даже не расстроилась.

— Я стараюсь! — возмущенно пропыхтела она, сбившись с ритма, хотя сбиться при таком размеренном — дело само по себе непростое.

— Как же! Хуйня это, а не стараешься… — убито пробурчал Бакуго: надежда на челлендж у него пропала сразу же, стоило только краем глаза заметить, как Урарака вообще переставляет ноги.

— Зис из найт гона би э гуд на-айт… — вместо ответа замурчала Урарака под нос, и Бакуго с трудом подавил в себе желание сейчас же заткнуть уши. Ее писклявый голосок бесил его больше всего. Особо когда до Урараки доходила очередь в караоке, и она выбирала какую-то выжигающую мозг попсу и не попадала в ноты.

— Не обижай нашу Очако… А то… а то… — принялась угрожать Ашидо, но так и не придумала страшную кару, которая падет на голову Бакуго.

— Ну?! — теряя терпение, рыкнул тот.

— Защекочем до смерти! Верно, девочки?! — воинственно пообещала Ашидо и подскочила с места.

— За себя говори, меня не впутывай, — фыркнула Джиро.

— Это как-то… слишком… — смущенно пролепетала Яойрозу.

— Вот это да-а-а… — протянул Киришима и присвистнул. — Слышал, мужик? Они не прочь тебя потрогать!

— Уже завидую… Ну почему так?.. — заныл Каминари.

— Нахер! Нахер их! — едва успел выдохнуть Бакуго, прежде чем пропрыгать вокруг своей оси, и тут песня резко переменилась.

Урарака сразу же не вписалась, растерялась и чуть ли столбом не застыла, а потом робко зашевелила руками, двигаясь точно бестолковый сломанный автоматон. Хуже пораженного молнией Каминари. Бакуго же начал выжимать из своих мышц предел. В комнате разлился острый сладкий запах его пота.

— Вот это… вот это… да… — пыхтя, удивилась Урарака.

— Ну и дохлая ты! Просто пиздец! — у Бакуго даже дыхание не сбилось, хотя он достаточно высоко подпрыгивал и вскидывал то левую, то правую ногу, стараясь поднять их под прямым углом сбоку. Он вкалывал как и всегда, не жалея сил, и оторвался от Урараки на полторы звезды. Безнадежная разница, никак не догнать.

Но Урарака и не рвалась догонять. Она все мурчала «зис из найт гона би э гуд на-айт…» и бестолково взмахивала руками, почти не успевая считывать движения с экрана. А когда дошло до плавной ходьбы в стороны, при которой надо было соблазнительно выгибать поясницу, завлекающие позы Урараки больше походили на те, какие случались у старушек, больных радикулитом.

Но вот что странно… Вскоре Урараке стали подпевать девчонки, и Бакуго смог различить пение старосты и черноглазки. А там и рокерша вдруг подтянулась: ее хрипловато-сексуальный голос красиво выводил гласные и вытягивал безнадежный вокал остальных девок. И вскоре к пению добавился какой-то шорох, топот, скрип ботинок. Бакуго и оглянуться не успел (буквально, то есть повернуться вокруг своей оси), как за его спиной образовалось пати в том же духе, что и у панды на экране. Чертовы одноклассники, разгоряченные херовым танцем Очако, вдруг задергивались, сбивая камере настройки захвата.

И практически тут же челлендж превратился в лютый фарс:

— Джаст тейк ит оф! — вдруг проорал, кажется, Каминари, выделывая за спиной Бакуго диско-па.

— А ну сели, херовы!.. — начал заводиться Бакуго, но замолк: Урарака, позабыв о танце, ткнула его в плечо и немного пакостно захихикала. А потом обезоруживающе улыбнулась.

Бакуго заскрипел зубами: ткнуть ей в ответ куда-нибудь он не мог — все еще, как дурак, повторял нужные движения.

— Летс ду ит! — чисто и ясно зачитал Киришима.

— Летс ду ит! — звонким эхом отозвался Каминари

— Летс ду ит! — немелодично завопила Ашидо.

— Летс ду ит! — с хрипотцой протянула Джиро.

И пока Бакуго активно крутил тазом, проклиная весь мир, чертову Урараку, ублюдских одноклассников и тех, кто ставил панде хореографию, он, заглянув себе за плечо, обнаружил совершенно жуткую картину.

Почти все — даже старосты и замкнутая рокерша — крутили тазом так же, как и он. Крутили у него за спиной, кое-как построившись в ряды в шахматном порядке. Дергались вне синхрона, вне челленджа, а чисто по желанию. Отхватили, может быть, какое-то странное настроение, которое Бакуго бы с натяжкой назвал «весело».

И даже чертов Тодороки, хлопая удивленными глазами, пытался что-то там выделывать.

— Вот придурки… — злобно усмехнулся Бакуго и закачал головой, как панда на экране. В лучах славы, с поддержкой друзей за спиной. Практически пати, на которых он никогда не бывал.

А когда песня закончилась и Бакуго все-таки обернулся к своим придуркам-одноклассникам… Ему улыбался не только Деку. Не только Деку буравил его восхищенным взглядом.


	3. Круг третий

Когда все закончилось, и чертовы одноклассники кое-как успокоились, к Бакуго вытолкнули ушастую девку, хотя та сопротивлялась как могла.

— Я не буду!.. Я вообще против! — пыталась вяло отмазываться она, но Черноглазка была непреклонна:

— Ну давай же, Кьёка! Это ведь просто! И ты хорошо двигаешься! Та же Очако не побоялась!

— Шевели задом! Решай уже! — чуть сдавленным голосом поторопил Бакуго, стараясь скрыть, что тяжело дышит. Все-таки плясать без перерыва и на пределе сил — даже такого, как он, добивает.

— Нет, я не буду… — пробубнила Джиро, но на нее уже никто не обращал внимание — Ашидо настраивала песню, и ни Бакуго, ни его соперница вовремя не успели увидеть, что там им выбрали.

Заиграла музыка, и когда Джиро попыталась слинять, ее Бакуго чуть ли не за шкирку к экрану подтащил. Точнее, ухватил за широкий ворот и без того растянутой кофты, подволок к зоне, откуда камера считывала движения, и выпустил. Система зафиксировала Джиро, и та, прежде чем возмутиться, с ужасом поняла, что Бакуго уже начал — стал выкидывать в сторону коленце, а когда закончил, в точности как мужик на экране, агрессивно переступил с ноги на ногу. Джиро хрюкнула, подавила в себе смешок, но тут спохватилась, что нужно танцевать и ей. И она на автомате присела, стала переступать из стороны в сторону, скрещивая ноги и давя ладонями воздух, как и девушка на экране, обряженная в невероятно короткие шорты и фуражку полицейского. Потом девушка подпрыгнула — и Джиро за ней, выводя рукой в воздухе широкий полукруг. Девушка провокационно закачала тазом, а Джиро — запоздало за ней, краснея так, что даже кончики мочек-шнуров стали малиновыми.

— Вот блин… — судорожно выдохнула она, даже не представляя, как Бакуго умудряется с такой зубодробительной точностью и с таким спокойным лицом повторять любое бредовое движение. Джиро сгорала от стыда и все пыталась улучить минуту или секунду, чтобы бросить танцевать и свалить обратно к ребятам. Единственное, что ее останавливало, — привычка. Если вышел делать что-то под музыку, давай заканчивай. Это твое выступление, и обрывать его нельзя — зрители не поймут.

Но вот девушка на экране исчезла, и вместе с якудза в красном леопардовом костюме, которого отыгрывал Бакуго, стал танцевать какой-то мужик. Джиро уж было выдохнула: движения стали размашистыми и простыми, без всякого верчения задницей. Все складывалось хорошо: Джиро даже ловко попрыгала вместе с Бакуго, выставляя сильно вперед голени и носки, но… не тут-то было.

На припеве танцоры хватали друг дружку за бока и плечи и шли в круговую, и когда Джиро сообразила, что и как, чуть не умерла от стыда, ужаса и перспективы, что ее будут вот так вот хватать и крутить. Однако пока соображала, смыться вовремя не успела: Бакуго все решил за нее, схватил за талию и принудительно провел несколько кругов.

— Вы-выпусти меня!.. — прохрипела она, на что ей злобно прошипели в лицо:

— Да хуй ты сольешься! Давай шпарь, ушастая! А то уебу!

Сказав так, Бакуго ее несильно от себя оттолкнул и вовремя вскинул руки в провокационном жесте, а обалдевшая от такого расклада Джиро едва успела поднести к талии трясущиеся руки…

И тут система опять намекнула, что пора бы повторить страстные обнимашки. Джиро ойкнула, поморщилась, когда Бакуго опять же схватил ее за ребра и принудительно повел по кругу, но прекратить обалдевать так и не смогла.

С этого момента Джиро и начала сдавать по очкам: Бакуго было абсолютно пофиг, что делать и в какой последовательности. Он и за собой следил, и ее вел, просто продавливая ужас и отвращение соперницы. К тому же обращался с ее телом ловко, точно они были не одноклассниками, которые едва ли десятком слов за весь год прикинулись, а сладкой парочкой, которые только на людях грызутся…

— Я сейчас заплачу, — пожаловался Каминари Киришиме. И правда: в глазах у него заблестели слезы.

— Ты чего? С тобой все норм? — забеспокоился Киришима полушепотом.

— Это я хотел… я хотел вот так с Джиро-тян…

— Воу! — пораженно выдохнул Киришима.

— А теперь после Бакуго… какое там! — Каминари шмыгнул, но это заметил разве что Мидория, который наконец-то оторвался от записей.

— Что-то случилось? — с тревогой спросил он.

— Да не, все норм. Как-нибудь… обойдется, — улыбнулся ему Киришима и похлопал расстроенного Каминари по спине.

А тем временем Ашидо жарко шептала Яомому кое-какую сплетню:

— Ты ведь помнишь, что Бакуго нашу Кьёку от атаки врага закрыл? Может, он даже не прочь вот так с ней танцевать?

Яойорозу пораженно захлопала глазами:

— К сожалению, такое маловероятно. Мне кажется, Бакуго — не ее тип человека.

— Но смотри, как танцуют! Кажется, наша Кьёка с ним совсем расслабляется. И знаешь, он того стоит. У него такие горячие ладони!

Вице-староста зарделась:

— Ну что ты такое говоришь?! Вдруг нас услышат?

— А что я говорю? Разве кто-то не знает? Это же логично! Он же взрывает все подряд— вскинулась Ашидо и притворно надула губки.

— О чем вы? — с невинным видом вмешалась Урарака. Она только-только к ним подошла и не уловила даже темы разговора.

— Да так, ни о чем, — хитро ухмыльнулась Ашидо. — Ой, забыла! Ты так круто старалась! Нам вообще так понравилось, что самим захотелось! Ты молодец, Очако.

— Ну, Бакуго я не победила. Даже как-то глупо получилось, — засмущалась та и заломила коротенькие пальцы.

— Боюсь, Кьёка тоже не победит, — устало вздохнула Яойрозу.

— Да почему? Она так старается! — опять возмутилась Ашидо.

— Очков не хватит. Очень большой разрыв, — покачала головой та.

— Вот бы кто отлупил его! — с комичной злостью выпалила Очако и, сжав кулачок в ладони, похрустела костяшками. — Бакуго-кун совсем распоясался!

— Если Мидория-сан не одолеет его… Сожалею, но тогда никто не сможет, — с печалью заметила Яойорозу, и ее подружки грустно вздохнули.

***

Джиро продула начисто, потому что впала в дикий ступор: мужик на экране, за которым надо было повторять, упал в ноги якудза в леопардовом костюме и начал как-то странно размахивать руками, даром что ему ребра чуть ли не обнимали аляповатые кроссовки.

— Не-не-не… — на одной ноте зачастила она и спрятала в ладонях покрасневшее лицо: падать в ноги Бакуго ей совсем не улыбалось, а еще потом с энтузиазмом корчиться у него между ног. Хватит и того позора, что она пережила, когда Бакуго ее крутил как хотел.

Заметив, что соперница слилась, Бакуго презрительно цыкнул и уже спокойно дотанцевал, особо не напрягаясь — Джиро так и встала, как вкопанная, даже не пыталась продолжать и набрать какие-то там очки. Ну конечно! Больше всего очков давали за то ползанье в ногах, так что простым выплясыванием дело нельзя было поправить.

— Кьёка, ну давай! Не стой! — крикнула подруге Ашидо.

— Не сдавайся, Кьёка! — добавила Яомомо, и ее тон был таким заботливым, таким душевным, в нем было так много беспокойства, что у Джиро чуть ли слезы из глаз не брызнули.

— Побей его, Кьёка-тян! — воинственно подбодрила Урарака и потрясла вскинутым кулачком.

— Ты — лучшая, Кьёка-тян! — вдруг крикнул Каминари. Джиро вздрогнула.

«Какая я тебе «Кьёка-тян»?! Придушу же!» — одновременно смущенно, радостно и злобно подумала Джиро и прикусила губу. От этой поддержки ей еще сильнее захотелось расплакаться. Эмоции так захватили ее, что она не услышала грубое и почти завистливое «Ну заебись теперь!» от Бакуго.

И ей было совершенно не страшно и не обидно проигрывать Бакуго — она и не хотела выигрывать. Просто боялась, что ребята подумают о ней плохо. А они ее так любили…

***

— Что за ебанные сопли?! Какого хуя вы все сливаетесь? Слышь, Деку, вставай, иначе уебу! — мрачно грозил Бакуго, то и дело поглядывая, как девчонки обнимают Джиро. Рядом был и Каминари — вертелся неподалеку, то и дело норовя Джиро как-нибудь незаметно потрогать.

Сам Бакуго возвышался над своим вечным шестеркой-соперником, который сидел на диване и, запрокинув голову, смотрел на него снизу вверх. Деку, выставив ладони вперед, примирительно улыбался, мол спокойно, спокойно, не надо злиться.

Но Бакуго это пиздец как бесило.

— Мидория повредил связки, ему лучше отдохнуть, — вдруг вступился за него Тодороки, и это взбесило Бакуго еще больше:

— Ты с хуя влез, двумордый? Я с тобой вообще перетирал что, или как?

— Нет, мы не беседовали, — спокойно отозвался Тодороки. Он даже бровью не повел, когда Бакуго рванул к нему и чуть ли не за грудки не взял, но пока просто стоял вплотную и яростно сопел однокласснику в лицо.

— Ну так хули рот открыл?

— Ты слишком зол. Успокойся, — холодно одернул Бакуго Тодороки.

Бакуго же больше терпеть не стал и действительно схватил Тодороки за грудки — смял ему футболку и подтащил к себе еще ближе. Тодороки не стал вырываться, а только холодно посмотрел на буйного товарища сверху вниз — все-таки разница в росте у этих двоих была достаточно заметна.

— Тодороки-сан? Бакуго? — строго и обеспокоенно позвала Яойорозу.

— Драки в общественных местах недопустимы! Живо разойдитесь! Живо! — к ним подлетел Иида и стал разнимать вечных соперников.

— Не, вы, конечно, мужики, но давайте выйдем… — уже второй раз за день полез отдирать от других гостей Бакуго Киришима. Не то чтобы он был очень зол или опечален, скорее вздыхал и кряхтел, пока тянул Бакуго в сторону — ну точно старший брат нерадивого младшего брата, который куда бы ни пошел, всех хулиганов с улицы соберет.

— Давай решим, кто кого, в игре, — равнодушно бросил Тодороки, — но Мидорию трогать не советую. Он безотказен, это правда, но я бы хотел с ним потренироваться…

— В очередь, сука! Он будет тренироваться со мной! — запальчиво выкрикнул Бакуго, сам не соображая, что говорит, — так он пылал от ревности и зависти. Ладно, у него шестерку из-под руки увели, ладно, эта самая шестерка вдруг показала характер, так какой-то двумордый гад отнял у него чуть ли не единственного… как это… единственную грушу для битья! И теперь хер там с Деку что перетрешь! И не подерешься дальше — ебать как занят! А для двумордого всегда время найдет! Да как они смеют его так прокатывать! Спелись, сдружились, высшие отметки хватают! Охуели совсем!

— Каччан… — робко подал голос Деку, но так и не сказал, что хотел. Как всегда выбирал, что бы такого повежливее выдать. Но все лучше, чем «Ты мне такой, Каччан, не нужен. У меня уже есть друзья».

— Да идите вы на хуй, — неожиданно для себя сдулся Бакуго и позволил Киришиме себя оттащить в угол комнаты.

— Нет, Бакуго. Мы будем соревноваться. Ты же сам этого хотел, — вдруг жестко и холодно подстегнул его Тодороки и, брезгливо отряхнув футболку, направился к приставке. — Пока ты размышляешь, стоит ли тебе отказаться или нет, я выберу песню.

Услышав это, Бакуго аж забыл как дышать — такая его взяла ярость. Он и выпалить ни слова не мог — горло болезненно сжалось — и ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы запоздало кинуть Тодороки в спину:

— Ладно, двумордый… Покажи, что можешь, а я разнесу тебя в ничто!

***

— Ты меня, блять, что, позорить решил? Охуел совсем? — скрипя зубами, прорычал Бакуго, выхлопывая ритм какого-то дикого диско. На экране бородатый мужик в шапке и… рубахе с поясом?.. приосанивался на фоне Кремля.

— Нет такой цели. Просто хотел что-нибудь русское, раз русское нравится Яойорозу, — без задней мысли пояснил Тодороки и, расставив руки «самолетиком» стал перескакивать с ноги на ногу.

— Так ты что, перед ней выделываешься? Ебнулся совсем? — ошалело пробормотал Бакуго, ведь с каждой минутой незамысловатый танец становился все труднее, а выплясывать надо было все удалее.

— Хочу просто попробовать, — упрямо гнул свое Тодороки и с лицом едва ли не Будды стал высоко поднимать колени и ритмично встряхивать кистями.

И тут они оба стали выкидывать коленца в стороны — еще чуть-чуть, и пойдут вприсядку.

— Яойорозу! — чуть тяжело дыша, позвал Тодороки

— Что такое, Тодороки-сан? — с испугом отозвалась она.

— Что за… струнный… инструмент? Для мелодии? — продолжая выкидывать коленца, перепрыгивать с пятки на пятку и при этом хлопать себя по плечам, точно снег сметать, уточнил Тодороки.

— Балалайка, Тодороки-сан. Но, боюсь, синтезированная.

— Отлично звучит! Я бы хотел… когда-нибудь послушать… вместе с тобой!

— Е-е… ебать! Ты ее что, вот прям здесь… снять собрался?! Да ты вконец охуел, двумордый! — рявкнул Бакуго, у которого лицо уже налилось кровью от натуги и гнева, а он все равно исправно работал коленями, локтями и кистями.

— Помолчи! Лучше следи за ногами! — отбрил его Тодороки.

— Ну куда уж мне, ебанный русский балет! — фыркнул Бакуго и чуть не пропустил момент, когда действительно пришлось уйти вприсядку, расставляя руки так широки, что суставы плеч трещали.

Тодороки же начал чуть раньше, и получил за это заслуженный «перфект». Он вообще чаще Бакуго получал «перфект» и, кажется, начал постепенно обгонять соперника по очкам. Бакуго глазам своим не верил — Тодороки танцевал изящно, выдавая пусть и скупые, но четкие, идеально выверенные движения, хоть видел игру, кажется, в первый раз. Или не в первый?

— Ты меня наебал! — между движениями, где надо было наяривать на невидимой скрипке, возмутился Бакуго. — Ты уже в эту хуйню… играл!

Тодороки, беззаботно вскидывая руки от пояса к затылку и обратно, чуть заметно покачал головой:

— Нет, только в ритм-автоматы. У меня были проблемы… с координацией.

— Ну заебись! Понятно, с хуя ли ты меня… дерешь! — пропыхтел Бакуго и, яростно сверкнув глазами, проворчал: — Но я тебя, придурка… все равно сделаю. В присед бахаться… да хуйня вопрос!

— Мне… безразлично, — чуть дернул плечом Тодороки и сделал новую энергичную связку — выступил вперед, одновременно подтягивая предплечья к плечами и чуть взмахивая кистями рук. Система игрушки была просто в восторге от каждого его движения и не скупилась на «перфекты». Бакуго же запоздало понял, что у него сплошняком идет «ок» и «гуд».

При этом чертов двумордый так и норовил что-нибудь спросить у Яойорозу, будто хватался, что дыхание у него не сбито:

— А это что, Яойорозу? У него… на поясе?

— Это кушак, Тодороки-сан.

— А на голове? Шапка?

— Папаха, Тодороки-сан.

— Интересно, — успел только выдохнуть Тодороки и засеменил мелко в левую, а потом в правую сторону, растопырив при этом пальцы, словно… барышня? Или слуга. Он начал раньше, поэтому практически столкнулся с Бакуго, который заблажил на него так, что сам чуть не забыл перейти к следующей связке.

Но на припеве они выровнялись и абсолютно синхронно выкидывали коленца и размахивали руками. В одну секунду останавливались и качали головой — система была в полном экстазе и выдавала им звезды и «перфекты», причем один за другим. Движения в целом были простыми, но что Бакуго, что Тодороки выкладывались на полную и в перескоки делали всем телом, напрягали все мышцы, какие только можно было напрячь.

— Воу, ну и жарко с ними! — к Яойорозу со спины подкралась Ашидо и порывисто обняла, пережав талию и мягкую грудь — Яойорозу вскрикнула:

— Что ты!.. Ох, Мина!

Ашидо еще сильней прижалась грудью к спине Яойорозу и жарко зашептала ей в ухо:

— Неужели ты подумала, что я не замечу, как Тодороки зовет тебя на свидание?

— Что ты такое говоришь?! Ты ошиблась! Он не звал! — щеки вице-старосты горячо вспыхнули.

— Ну как он движется! Тодороки-сама просто само совершенство! — точно дьявол, искушающе шептала Ашидо и обнимала Яойорозу все крепче, прижималась все тесней. — Он как… фигурист! Или гимнаст! Такие красивые движения! Хотя ему бы пошло больше танцевать… ну такое же, что ты танцевала. А вообще, он даже так словно принц. Не то что Бакуго!

— Не то что Бакуго, — эхом отозвалась Яойорозу, и тут Тодороки ее снова окликнул:

— Яойорозу!

— Д-да! — краснея уже всем телом, заплетаясь языком, не сразу отозвалась она. Ашидо пакостно захихикала ей в ухо.

— Кто такой «Ра-ра-распутин»? Почему «ра-ра-ра»?

Ашидо прыснула и уткнулась в плечо Яойорозу, стараясь сдержать дикий хохот. У Яойорозу задергались уголки губ, а с ними и правое веко:

— Это такой… российский… русский?.. Эзотерик? Мистик? Проповедник? — пугаясь собственных слов, пыталась лихорадочно подобрать ответ Яойорозу.

— Да не похуй, блять, кто?! — рявкнул Бакуго с таким видом, что можно было подумать, что ему не хватает внимания. И он оскорблен, прежде всего, холодностью к нему и любопытством к другим Тодороки.

— Понятно. Неприятный человек, — успел вставить свое особо веское мнение Тодороки, прежде чем снова пуститься с Бакуго вприсядку. Волосы у Тодороки теперь совершенно промокли от пота, но липли к лицу и вискам красиво и блестели как никогда.

— Ну как в седзе-манге! Он такой — вах! И искры повсюду! — напоследок шепнула Яойорозу Ашидо и, хихикая, ускакала болтать с Киришимой и Каминари, которые вместе с Мидорией глядели на то, как лихо и мастерски отплясывают Тодороки и Бакуго.

— Ну мужики… вот это четко! — не сдержался Киришима и хлопнул кулаком по ладони.

— Это ты, Мидория-кун, сообразил про автоматы?

— Да, — радостно кивнул тот. — Я тут немного экспериментирую с тренировками, а Тодороки-кун попросил помощи. Я вспомнил, что очень хорошо влияют на координацию танцы, но мы так сильно задерживаемся… так что пойти в какую-нибудь школу он не мог. Плюс разрешение выйти — тоже проблема достать, — забубнил Мидория, и его, как это часто и бывало, почти сразу прекратили слушать. — Мы могли выйти раз в две недели на шесть часов, вот мы и стали ходить в игровые центры, играть в танцевальные автоматы. Очень сложно правильно и вовремя нажимать на стрелки ногами, но очень здорово качает…

— Кажется, почти конец, — влезла в разговор Джиро.

— Серьезно? — удивился Каминари.

— Да… и, кажется, Тодороки надрал Бакуго зад.

***

Бакуго едва дышал: все-таки выбор двумордого его добил, а скакать из низкой стойки в высокую — так себе экстаз, особенно если без остановки и чтоб идеально. Радовало лишь одно: Тодороки тоже вымотался: с волос капало, футболка промокла, а всегда бледное лицо пошло уродливыми красными пятнами. Херня какая-то, а не принц!

— Я… победил, — пересохшими губами чуть слышно шепнул Тодороки и едва распрямился. Кажись, у него кружилась голова.

И правда: на табло высветились шкалы, где с разрывом в 134 очка лидировал Тодороки.

Бакуго некоторое время ошарашенно пялился на табло, потом перевел взгляд на наглого двумордого, потом на табло, открыл было рот, чтобы разразиться ядерной бранью, но…

В комнату вошла администратор:

— Извините за беспокойство, — тут она поклонилась и не сразу выпрямилась, — но мы забыли напомнить вам, что до конца осталось десять минут.

Когда администраторша вошла, Иида уже сделал стойку, словно какая-нибудь гончая, а когда дослушал объявление, тут же грянул командным голосом:

— Все, все! Давайте собирать вещи, убирать еду и напитки! Следите за чистотой, вы же будущие герои!

— Погоди, бля, я еще с двуморды не…

— Бакуго-кун, никаких разговоров! Мы уходим! — одернул его Иида и для убедительности подтолкнул в плечо, стараясь отвести куда подальше от Тодороки. Бакуго почти не сопротивлялся: все-таки соревнование выжало его, как лимон. Особенно с чертовым двумордым!

— Я с тобой… еще разберусь, — зло прошипел он Тодороки, на что тот лишь равнодушно пожал плечами.

— В любое время, — и тут он заметил у себя за спиной кое-кого. — А, Яойорозу! У меня тут накопилось вопросов… Можешь мне пояснить кое-что про эту песню?..

Бакуго только успел услышать «Конечно, Тодороки-сан», заскрипеть от ярости зубами, но его уже тащил к выходу Киришима, который радостно тараторил ему что-то чуть ли не в самое ухо:

— Да вообще хорошо отожгли! Надо будет еще собраться. Вообще как мужики оттанцевали! Блин, аж завидно. И это… чувак, у тебя как там ну… с Джиро?

— Отъебись, именинник херов! — мрачно буркнул Бакуго, позволяя уводить себя все дальше и дальше…

***

— Воу, что они делают? — вытаращил глаза Каминари, когда заметил Мидорию, Бакуго и Тодороки у игрового автомата. Тодороки и Бакуго месили ногами площадку со стрелками, играли с такими зверскими лицами, будто хотели затоптать все полчища злодеев за одну песню.

А Мидория стоял неподалеку и с ангельским лицом и нервной улыбочкой глядел на них, точно мамочка на своих крошек.

— Кто… кого? — без здрасьте и до свидания спросил Каминари, когда подошел потихоньку спросить у Мидории, что тут вообще творится.

— Пока счет ровный, — уголки губ Мидории задрожали, — это уже сто тридцать восьмой реванш. Хорошо, что Тодороки-кун обычно занят и в свободное время ходит на свидания, а то бы нам пришлось платить за автомат.

— Они его точно добьют, — с нервным смешком согласился Каминари. — Вот увидишь, еще раз-другой, и все!

Он угадал. Танцевальный автомат вскоре закрыли.

Вот только к тому времени Тодороки и Бакуго перешли на «Сэйбербит» и симуляторы самураев.


End file.
